


Over-Stimulation

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [18]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Teasing, with scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Morgan has all the time in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over-Stimulation

It wasn’t unusual for Henry to tie you down. He had a myriad of different scarves hanging in the closet, wore one every day, and he had one ready for any time the mood arose, which was often with you two. He tied you to the bedposts, or to the legs of the table with each of your limbs at a different corner. Recently, he’d grown fond of restraining you in other ways, even using his scarves as gags so your screams for him were muffled and you could fuck pretty much anywhere.

Your favorite to date had to be in his basement lab of death, morbid as the place was. He had a number of amazing implements down there for his studies; whips and knives and the like. Which he used on you, if the situation called for it. It usually did.

This time, Henry simply had you bound to his bed, arms each tied with a scarf, each at a separate bedpost. You were completely naked, and Henry himself was simply shirtless, smirking at you and pupils blown wide as he scanned your form.

“Keep your legs spread, darling.” Henry purred, tapping the insides of your thighs with a riding crop that he had brought up from the basement. You obeyed, as you always did, spreading your legs wider to his obvious satisfaction.

“Good girl, my perfect, gorgeous whore. Dripping and I’ve barely even touched you yet. Lovely.”

He ran the riding crop up your entrance, tapping it on your clit with just enough pressure until you were squirming, using all of your self control to keep your legs open for him and none of it to quiet your whimpers. When the overstimulation of your clit almost hurt, he raised the riding crop to his lips and licked the end of it.

“Always so sweet. I want this dripping down your legs.” He brought the riding crop down suddenly, smacking the inside of your right thigh, and it burned where it hit. He admired the growing red mark, tilted his head, and did it again, and again, in quick sucession and alternating sides every once in a while. You didn’t remember when he stopped, only realizing that he did when you felt his lips on one of the welts.

“Perfection. There we go…” He ran his fingertips up your legs, stopping at your entrance and bringing them up to his face, admiring them. “Now you’re ready.” He motioned for you to look down, and you did, to the best of your ability, blushing at the wetness on the inside of your thighs.

“My beautiful slut gets so turned on by pain.” You looked up at him as he said this, and quickly turned away, blushing at the intensity of his gaze.

“Oh no, you’re going to have to look at me if you ever want to come.” He said it softly, but his voice was steel, and you could not disobey. When your eyes met again, his lips tilted upwards.

“Have we spoken about how much I love the 21st century?” He asked, and you blinked at the change of topic.

“What do you mean?” You tilted your head slightly, and yelped when the riding crop stung your clit. “Ah, what do you mean, sir!” You corrected yourself, and he struck once more for good measure.

“I have not shown you what I found.” He said, pulling a small box from under the bed. From within it, he withdrew a small bullet vibrator, and you blinked. Henry had never brought anything that required batteries into the bedroom before-He much preferred pleasuring you himself.

“Don’t worry, this isn’t all I am going to do to you tonight.” He assured you. “I simply want to push you to the edge and draw you back from it.”

His meaning dawned on you, and you realized how long of a night you were in for.

“I always did like seeing you writhe.” He said, mostly to himself, and flipped the vibrator on. He pressed it to your clit and you moaned, arching off the bed until his firm palm on your stomach pushed you back down. “Stay. Still.” He commanded, and you tried, you really did. He used a small piece of bondage tape from the side table to affix it to you, licking his lips as you squirmed a bit. “Do try your best to hold still. I am not interested in punishing you tonight.”

You were certain that wasn’t true, Henry was always interested in hearing you scream as he spanked you, but tried to still your movements anyway. The buzzing of the vibrator filled your ears, and you heard another start up.

Henry affixed two more to each of your nipples, in the same manner as he had the other, and then reached into the box again.

“M-More?!” you forced out, and the doctor nodded.

“Over-stimulation has been quite the source of pleasure. So I’ve heard.” You moaned loudly and arched as a vibrating bullet slid into you, followed by two more.

“Henryyyy…” Your body shook from pleasure, and Henry tsked under his breath.

“Do be sure not to come yet, little whore. I’m not even close to being done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! :) I hope you all liked this one!
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!
> 
> On my page there is also REQUEST RULES. Please read! Thanks!


End file.
